naruto_bleach_fairy_tail_and_fullmetal_alchemistfandomcom-20200214-history
Baraggan Louisenbairn
Baraggan Louisenbairn 'is an Arrancar in Sosuke Aizen's army and the ''Segunda ''(2nd) Espada. He was also the former king of Hueco Mundo before Aizen took charge. Physical Appearance Baraggan has the appearance of an elderly man with a white moustache and white hair. His face is lined by large scars in the left side of his chin and across his right eye. Despite his aged appearance, Baraggan is quite stocky and muscular, especially when compared to the other Espada, and when standing (albeit with the slouch of an elderly person) he is of a fair size. He wears a regal white leather coat with black fur lining; he has short sleeves and three black fur stripes running along the bottom. He also wears a golden wrist band on both wrists and a belt which consists of three thick chains attached to a large metal disk with a sun emblem. His overall appearance is like that of a barbarian lord (of Viking origin). The location of his Espada tattoo is unknown as well as the location of his Hollow hole. The remnants of his Hollow mask take the form of a five pointed crown just above his forehead. Personality Baraggan is boastful, arrogant, stubborn, and serious. He does not hesitate to impose his perceived authority over others, having taken the role of leader after Sosuke Aizen was trapped; he even goes as far as to openly challenge two other powerful Espada, including one higher in rank than himself to disagree. Baraggan refers to Aizen as "''the Boss" and to his opponents as "ants"; his Fracción refer to him as "his majesty". He does not carry his Zanpakuto himself - his Fracción take care of it, as well as his throne. He analyzes situations quickly and calmly, such as finding the four pillars keeping the real Karakura Town in the Soul Society. Baraggan's arrogance stems from him being the former King of Hueco Mundo prior to Aizen's ascension and being able to control time, specifically aging. As the Espada of Old Age, Baraggan possesses a sense of fatalism which comes from his power, bragging about how death by aging is something which the mind cannot fathom except for it being inevitable, even for Soul Reapers. He states everything which can exist for a lifetime cannot exist forever: even the word "forever" is meaningless, for it was born out of the fear of death. This philosophy makes Baraggan quite merciless against his enemies, rotting the flesh from their bodies. Despite all of Baraggan's bragging, Hachigen Ushoda suggests that Baraggan is simply another life form that fears old age and tried to escape it; Baraggan himself claimed that he will never die. For all his pride and power, Baraggan is easily angered. Whenever this happens, he flies into a blind rage, and starts cursing at his opponents. He will go completely all out in trying to attack the offender and anyone else in the way, even against all odds. Baraggan has held a grudge against Aizen since the day he met him, and his final act was an attempt on Aizen's life, which proved to be in vain. Early History Synopsis Abilities '''Senescenica: Baraggan is the Espada who represents the Aspect of Death having to do with aging brought on by time. *'Time Dilation Field': Baraggan can project a field around him that slows time, thereby reducing the speed of any target which comes near him and makes attempts to attack practically useless. This gives him sufficient time to counter attack in real time while his opponent is extremely slowed. He used this aspect of the ability in his fight against Soi Fon and Omaeda so they were incapable of landing a hit on him. *'Age Acceleration': The ability allows him to accelerate the age of whatever he touches, causing the appropriate damage which comes with aging. He aged Soi Fon's left arm to the point where its bones broke after becoming very brittle. Immense Strength: Despite his elderly appearance, Baraggan has shown great physical strength from his ability to effortlessly crush his arm-rest made of bone and to wield his large Zanpakuto with enough force to slice through large buildings with extreme ease and only a casual swing. The force is strong enough that it can cut buildings into from a mile away. Axeman Specialist: Baraggan is skillful at using his Zanpakuto defensively in battle, proven in his fight against Soi Fon and Marechiyo Omaeda, only utilizing his raw power when actually attacking. Before his death, he threw it as a final attempt to kill Sosuke Aizen. Cero: Like all Arrancar, Baraggan has the ability to fire a Cero blast. Sonído: Despite his aged appearance, Baraggan has a mastery of Sonido. He is shown only using it sparingly to get away from a unsuspected attack. Descorrer (Loosed Void): Descorrer is how Arrancar move to and from Hueco Mundo. Baraggan has the ability to use the technique. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. He is seen using one to travel to the fake Karakura Town. Keen Intellect: Baraggan is a perceptive man, deducing the Jureichi was a fake and the four pillars needed to be destroyed in order to reveal the real Karakura Town. He seemed to be aware of the exact locations of the pillars. He is just as perceptive in battle, seeing through Soi Fon's attack strategy. Immense Spiritual Power: Baraggan possesses Espada-class reiryoku. As a member of the top four Espada under Aizen, Baraggan was forbidden to release his Zanpakuto inside Las Noches because such a release could destroy the entire fortress. His spiritual power is maroon red. It was powerful enough to send a shockwave across Karakura Town, just because of Baraggan's anger. As he was also known as King of Hueco Mundo, his powers were apparently vast and well known. Zanpakuto Arogante (Great Skull Emperor): Baraggan's Zanpakuto takes the form of a large, double-headed battle axe with a pair of rounded blades and a slit-eye pendant in the middle of its focal point. Despite it being roughly the same size as himself, Baraggan wields his Zanpakuto with a single hand relatively easily. *'Resurrección': Arrogante's release phrase is "Rot".When releasing his Zanpakuto, Baraggan holds it out in front of him with its axe-head pointing downwards, and declares the release. The slit-eye pendant between the axe-blades then generates red spiritual energy, and begins to release numerous jet-black/purple flames that literally burn away Baraggan's flesh, reducing his entire body to little more than a skeleton, complete with his head becoming a skull and his hands and arms reduced to bone. However, he retains both of his armbands. Afterwards, Baraggan's body becomes draped in a purple cloak, with a pitch-black tattered fur collar around his neck area and the fringes of his cloak, which gives him a macabre appearance strongly reminiscent of a lich. Several lengths of golden chain, originally worn like a belt around his waist, now dangle out of either of his armbands. The pendant from his Zanpakuto is now worn at the center of his chest near his neck as an elegant pendent. The sandals of his uniform become white, pointed-toe boots. His crown-like mask fragment turns into a full, extravagantly-decorated and bejeweled crown that features a chain which runs downward on the left side. He still retains the scar present on his right eye from his previous form, visible now as an apparent crack in the same location. Resurreccion Special Ability: *'Enhanced Hierro': Baraggan's natural Hierro is enhanced, allowing him to take a direct hit from Soi Fon's Jakuho Raikoben and only have the left part of his skull and his lower right arm destroyed. *'Enhanced Senescenica': *'Gran Caida' (Axe of Ruin): Baraggan wields a Resurrección form of his original double-bladed axe, which he keeps hidden within his cloak. It is the same axe he used as the King of Hueco Mundo, before he became an Arrancar. The axe itself has a much slimmer and darker appearance than its predecessor. It sports two pointed blades and a large spike protruding outwards from its center, in place of the now-absent slit-eye pendant. There are four golden chains present around the base of the spike, which extend into his cloak and attach to an ornate bracelet worn around his right wrist. Just as before, he wields the axe with a single hand. Baraggan uses this in an attempt to finish Omaeda off, referring to it as Omaeda's "guillotine". He can also extend his Respira miasma by swinging his axe, concentrated into a slash capable of cutting through Hachigen Ushoda's barriers. As Baraggan died, he threw the corroding Gran Caída as a projectile at Aizen in a final attempt for revenge. *'Fuego' (Death Flame Flash): *'Respira' (Breath of Death): Baraggan unleashes a black and purple, smoke-like miasma, which, radiating outward from him, ages and rots anything which it comes into contact with. It moved fast enough to strike Soi Fon while she was attempting to escape from it at full speed. The miasma decayed the skin on Soi Fon's left arm until only shredded clothes and her arm's skeleton were left behind. Even after escaping the attack, the deterioration continued until the afflicted area was amputated. Baraggan can control its speed, purposely releasing a slower Respira when chasing Omaeda. Respira can dissolve Kido, which Baraggan demonstrated when he destroyed a Kido cage which Hachigen Ushoda had imprisoned him in. Baraggan explained this aspect by stating because all living things eventually die, the things which they create eventually die as well. Under normal circumstances, Baraggan is protected from the effects of this ability, but this protection is negated if his Respira somehow enters his own body. Fraccion Relationships Allies * Enemies *Soi Fon *Marechiyo Omaeda *Hachigen Ushoda Theme Songs * Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Arrancar Category:Espada Category:White Army Category:X-Class Combatants Category:Bleach Series Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Dark Alliance Category:Leaders/Commanders Category:Deceased